


Tea and Coffee

by Inspire_me_to_breathe



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Banter, Coffee, Fluff, M/M, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspire_me_to_breathe/pseuds/Inspire_me_to_breathe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur sets down the coffee in front of Eames. Eames blinks in disbelief, and then shoots Arthur a disgruntled look.<br/>“Coffee?” He makes a point of sounding disgusted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea and Coffee

Arthur stares at the coffee machine juxtaposed quite artistically with the tea pot. He knows everyone’s orders (coffee, three sugars, for Ariadne, white coffee for Dom, black for himself and tea for Eames) but can’t bring himself to go the extra effort of brewing the tea. He stares at it a little longer. The teapot stares back. Arthur huffs in annoyance and makes the instant coffee, dumping the mugs onto a tray and wincing as the splashes scald his exposed forearms.

The mugs rattle as he unloads them onto everyone’s desks. Ariadne smiles her thanks and warms her fingers against the heated china. Arthur notices she barely ever drinks the coffee, just holds it until it cools.

Dom is the opposite. He doesn’t wait, just impatiently inhales the coffee as soon as the mug has left Arthur’s hands. A quick caffeine rush; that’s all he wants. His tongue must be sore from the heat, but he never mentions it.

Arthur sets down the coffee in front of Eames. Eames blinks in disbelief, and then shoots Arthur a disgruntled look.

“Coffee?” He makes a point of sounding disgusted.

“Yes.” Arthur says snippily, moving back to his own desk.

“Have we run out of tea?” One eyebrow is raised in a fluid, practised movement which Arthur hates.

“We don’t you go check?”

Eames grabs his coffee and dumps it on Arthur’s desk. Arthur reaches for it and takes an automatic sip as Eames stomps towards the small kitchen.

“There’s plenty of tea!” Eames calls out, for the benefit of Dom and Ariadne. They don’t understand the delicate intricacies of the game Arthur and Eames play.

Arthur smiles into his coffee.

Eames boils the water and selects a teabag. He likes the smell of the tea before it mixes with the water. The kettle rumbles and Eames grabs it before it can click off. He flips open the lid of the teapot and, as he expected, there is a folded sheet of paper tucked away inside.

Love you, it says.

Meant for him, since no one else uses the teapot.


End file.
